


The ones that love us never really leave us

by Shari (ShariDeschain)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Incest, Italiano | Italian, Post-Movie
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 09:27:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4014490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShariDeschain/pseuds/Shari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“E così sei una Avenger, adesso”, commenta suo fratello, totalmente a sproposito.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The ones that love us never really leave us

È sporca, è sudata, ha le punte dei capelli bruciacchiate e non c'è un solo muscolo del corpo che non le faccia male. Quando entra nel bagno dello spogliatoio il lavandino le sembra una benedizione del cielo, l'acqua fredda sul viso una specie di miracolo dei sensi.

“E così sei una Avenger, adesso”, commenta suo fratello, totalmente a sproposito. È troppo stanca per sostenere di nuovo quella discussione con lui.

Wanda sospira, poi si costringe ad incontrare i suoi occhi nello specchio. Pietro è seduto nello spazio ristretto tra due lavandini, nella fila alle sue spalle, in una posizione che non può assolutamente essere comoda.

“Vantaggi di non essere reali”, replica lui, leggendole nella mente senza veramente bisogno di farlo, e Wanda sospira di nuovo, tornando a concentrarsi su sé stessa e sui graffi che le coprono le mani e le braccia. Pietro la osserva con le sopracciglia lievemente aggrottate, ma non dice nulla. Non ce n'è bisogno. Ormai lei conosce a memoria tutte le sue obiezioni, può perfino recitarle in ordine alfabetico contandole sulle dita.

“Se fossi reale adesso saresti un Avenger anche tu, lo sai”, ribatte Wanda dopo qualche istante, scagliandogli contro la migliore argomentazione per chiudere il più in fretta possibile quel discorso, e senza nemmeno tentare di nascondere il groppo in gola che minaccia di spezzarle la voce ogni volta che è costretta a pensarci.

Pietro si limita ad annuire, facendo dondolare i piedi nel vuoto.

“Mi divertirei da matti a far impazzire Visione”, concorda con un ghigno storto.

“Fare impazzire un'altra Intelligenza Artificiale dotata di un corpo non mi sembra un'idea molto brillante, considerando quello che è successo l'ultima volta”, risponde Wanda a denti stretti.

“Oh be', cos'altro potrebbe succedermi di peggio? Voglio dire, in fin dei conti sono già—“

“No”, lo interrompe Wanda, perché è già abbastanza difficile così, e lui dovrebbe saperlo.

Gli occhi di Pietro si addolciscono appena, e il resto della frase cade nel silenzio ( _ma il vero Pietro non le avrebbe concesso tanta indulgenza, il vero Pietro le avrebbe detto che non si vive di illusioni, che bisogna andare avanti anche quando—_ )

Wanda serra le mani sui bordi di marmo del lavandino con tanta forza da farsi sbiancare le nocche. Dietro di lei sente Pietro vacillare appena, come fumo disturbato dal vento, e si costringe a concentrarsi con tutta l'intensità di cui è capace in quel momento, cacciando via la stanchezza, il dolore, quel vuoto nel petto che ogni tanto le ricorda come stanno davvero le cose.

La ricompensa è il suono dei suoi stivali di gomma che scricchiolano contro il pavimento, un rumore fastidioso ma reale. E reali sono anche le mani che si posano sui suoi fianchi; reale è il respiro caldo che le solletica la nuca lasciata scoperta dai capelli raccolti in una coda di cavallo.

Reali sono le sue labbra contro la pelle e i piccoli baci che seguono la linea della sua scapola fino alla curva della spalla; reale è il solletico della sua barba contro il collo, e reale è la leggera puntura dei denti intorno al lobo del suo orecchio mentre lui lo succhia piano, giocandoci con la punta della lingua, in quel modo che l'ha sempre fatta avvampare di piacere.

Reali sono i capelli in cui Wanda affonda le dita nel tentativo di tirarselo ancora più vicino, reale il petto muscoloso contro cui preme la schiena mentre le mani di lui si stringono intorno ai suoi seni. Reale è la mano che scende pian piano lungo il suo ventre, per poi infilarsi delicatamente sotto i pantaloni della tuta e scostare senza esitazioni l'orlo dei suoi slip; reali, infine, le dita che la portano all'orgasmo con tocchi lenti e familiari.

E quando riapre gli occhi e trova nello specchio un solo riflesso a restituirle lo sguardo, per un attimo ha voglia di urlare ed infrangerlo in mille pezzi. Invece si limita a sospirare e a sistemarsi i vestiti, dirigendosi a passi lenti verso le docce.

"Vuoi che ti dia una mano ad insaponarti la schiena, sorellina?", domanda Pietro, e Wanda sorride mentre le si spezza di nuovo il cuore.

**Author's Note:**

> \- Scritta per le BWW @ maridichallenge.


End file.
